


Teen Wolf Danny/Mason

by Zambos271



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambos271/pseuds/Zambos271
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mason chat about life in Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Danny Māhealani sat on the middle stairs. He knew that he should have been getting ready for lacrosse practice, but his mind was so preoccupied with thoughts of Ethan that practice wouldn’t have been a welcomed distraction.  
“Danny?”  
Danny looked up at Mason, one of the new freshmen.  
“Hey,”  
Mason looked nervous.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I got to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I think that something is going on with my friend Liam.”  
Danny smiled. He wanted to respond with, “It is the same thing that is going on with my ex-boyfriend, Ethan”, but decided against it. Liam will tell Mason when he is ready. “What do you mean?”  
“He has been acting strange, and I hardly see the guy anymore.” Mason sighed. “And I really miss my best friend. We used to hang out every weekend. Now, I run into him in the halls.”  
“Have you told him how you feel?”  
“I tried the other day, and he took off running.”  
Danny laughed.  
Danny’s laugh put Mason at ease, and made him smile. “What’s so funny?”  
“Freshmen mentality. You guys think that not talking every day is the end of your friendship. Let me tell you about my best friend, Jackson. We used to be just like you and Liam. He started acting weird, too. We talked it out. But before we could get back to our usual routine, his Dad moved him to London. Now, I get an occasional text and a promise that he will be back for Christmas break.”  
“You’re not really helping, Danny.”  
“Let me finish. I’m saying that despite the distance, Derek is still my best friend. We will be friends forever. You have to realize that you and Liam are buds. Nothing is going to change that.”  
Mason nodded. “You might be right.”  
A couple of lacrosse players walked by heading to the locker room.  
“Hey, I gotta run.” Danny stood up. “I’m going to give you my number if you ever need to talk.”  
Mason beamed, and pulled his cell phone out. Danny quickly gave him his number, and started walking away.

They both thought: This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Danny and Mason Chat Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason runs into Danny in the computer lab.

Danny sat his keyboard tapping his index finger. His inbox for his e-mail was open, and a blank compose message box sat in the middle of the screen. Ethan’s e-mail address was already filled out as the sender.  
It had been a few months since their last correspondence. Danny knew that he told Ethan that they couldn’t be together, but that didn’t stop him from missing Ethan or being concerned about his well-being.  
“What’s up, Danny?” Mason walked into the computer lab, and dropped his book bag on the floor at the nearest computer to Danny.  
Danny quickly minimized the screen. “Nothing much, just helping Stiles out with a computer problem. I should really start charging that guy for my time.”  
Mason laughed.  
“It’s good to see you in better spirits. Did you talk to Liam?”  
Mason shook his head. “I tried last night, but he clammed up. We ended up playing videogames, and just hanging out. It was good to spend time with my best friend.”  
“That’s good, Mason.”  
“I want to thank you for your advice again. I’m tried, but I don’t want to push him. He’ll tell me when he is ready.”  
Danny nodded.  
“So what’s going on tonight? I feel that I want to go out, and have some fun. I aced my history test, and just need to get out.”  
“There is a deejay playing at this rave tonight.”  
Mason cringed. “Nah, I still have a bad taste in my mouth from the Lacrosse Bonfire, and am good with going to a deejay party for a while.”  
Danny smiled. “Yeah, that party got a little out of control. I’ve never seen Malia drunk. She stumbled past me at one point mumbling something animalistic.”  
Mason nodded. “Liam was just as drunk. So what’s the next option?”  
“There’s always the Jungle.” Danny said with a smile.  
Mason beamed. “That would be so awesome. I can dance with a cute boy, and pretend that it is Brett.”  
Danny raised an eyebrow. “You think Brett Talbot Devenford Prep is cute?”  
“He is so hot. He has the best abs.”  
“No, those would belong to Ethan.” Danny said before catching himself.  
“Who’s Ethan?”  
“Just this guy that used to go to school here,” Danny quickly signed out of his e-mail, and logged off of the computer. “So what time do you want to go out?”  
“10:00?”  
“Perfect.” Danny put his book bag on his shoulder. “Text me your address, and I’ll pick you up.”


	3. Chapter 3: Danny and Mason Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Mason head to the Jungle

Danny sat in his car outside of Mason’s house. He glanced at his phone to see if he had received an e-mail or text from Ethan. It had been a while since Danny had spoken to Ethan. Besides missing him, he wanted to make sure that Ethan was okay. After all of the recent crazy events, Danny just needed to be reassured that Ethan was fine. That’s all he needed from him. Or so, Danny tried convince himself.

Mason opened the passenger door, and climbed into the front seat. “Sorry, man, I was talking to Liam.”

Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, things are better.” Mason said. “But tonight is about us hanging out and having fun.”

“That’s right.” Danny smiled. “We are going to burn up the dance floor at Jungle.”

Mason smiled, and rubbed his hands together. “Yes, brother, we are.”

Danny turned on his radio, and started bobbing his head. Mason followed his lead, and started dancing in his seat.

Danny started his car, and they were off.

***

The Jungle was packed. Mason had to grab onto Danny’s shoulder to keep from losing him as they moved through the crowd.

When they got to bar, Danny leaned over to talk to Mason. “I guess we aren’t the only ones that had to blow off some steam.”

Mason nodded in agreement.

Danny ordered two bottled waters. He took a sip of his, and handed the other one to Mason.

“Thanks, bro,” Mason took a large gulp of water, swallowing it roughly. “It is hot in here.”

“Yeah, that group of hot guys over there are definitely generating some heat.”

Mason smiled approvingly.

One of the guys smiled, and motioned Mason to come over and dance with them.

“I’ll be back.” Mason said. Danny grabbed him by the shoulder. “Be careful. There are a lot of strange…”

Mason cocked his head to the side.

“…people in Beacon Hills.”

While Mason went over to dance with the group of guys, Danny pulled out his cell phone. He saw that he had a new e-mail. Shakenly, he opened his e-mail. It was a message from Ethan.


End file.
